Un adiós no es el final
by cindy-nightroad
Summary: Cuando la persona que amamos se va, creemos que es el final. Pero olvidamos que el mundo es tan chico y que el destino da muchas vueltas, que algun dia nos volveremos a reencontrar con ese ser querido. Y quien sabe igual y asta nos corresponde :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Wuolazz sta historia asi es d Vampire Knight y ps ste kp va kon la kncion "Necesito decirte algo" d las K-narias spero q ls gust jejeje ^-^ **_

Un adiós no es el final

Después de que Yuuki se despidiera de Zero y se fuera con Kaname, nada fue igual para Zero.

Aquel cazador de vampiros, que por asares del destino fue convertido en uno, veía como la chica que amaba se iba con otro, dejándole roto el corazón y el alma.

Pero Zero tenía que continuar, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Le había prometido a Yuuki que él sería quien la mataría, aunque ciertamente eso era una mentira, Zero la amaba no era capaz de matar a la chica que le robo asta el ultimo suspiro.

Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que Zero pudiera sanar medianamente sus heridas. El seguía cazando vampiros como trabajo de medio tiempo. En la academia Cross el seguía siendo igual de popular entre las chicas pero a ninguna le decía que si. En su corazón aun vivía el fantasma de Yuuki.

Mientras tanto Yuuki no la estaba pasando muy bien.

Vivía en una lujosa mansión con Kaname.

Tenia una hermosa fachada en blanco con detalles en color arena. Un hermoso balcón desde el cual se podía observar una hermosa playa. El interior era de un blanco impecable con un suelo de duela bien cuidado. Contaba con detalles en chapa de oro, hermosos dragones adornaban el contorno superior de todas las habitaciones.

En aquella enorme mansión vivían Kaname, Aidou, Akatuski, Takuma, Ruka, Seiren y Yuuki.

Rima y Shiki seguían en su trabajo como modelos. Ya tenían una fama inalcanzable y demasiadas propuestas de trabajo, que no pasaban mucho tiempo en la gran mansión.

Yuuki en los últimos días se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. Llora inconsolablemente al recordar su vida pasada y lo feliz que era.

Kaname permanecía afuera de su habitación, impotente al no poder consolar a la persona a la que quería y a la única a la que no podía ver llorar o verla triste.

Un día Kaname hablo con el director Cross.

-Kaien, Zero esta en la academia ¿? (pregunto Kaname serio)

-Para que le necesitas Kaname ¿? (el director estaba consternado por la llamada)

-Esta o no esta Kaien ¿? (contesto furioso Kaname)

-No (respondió temblorosamente el director) si te urge encontrarlo márcale al móvil, será mas fácil de que le localices (y le dio el numero del móvil de Zero) Kana… (Kaname ya había colgado cuando el director planeaba indagar el por que de la llamada)

Kaname fue a la habitación de Yuuki y entro sin llamar a la puerta.

-Llámale (le digo a Yuuki, dándole el pedazo de papel en sus manos) se que estas así por él.

-De que hablas Kaname- onii-chan ¿? (pregunto Yuuki confundida)

-Es el teléfono de Zero (contesto arrastrando las palabras)

Yuuki corrió abrazarlo. No podía darle las gracias, sabía que era muy difícil para él haber echo eso, no quería complicar más la situación.

Kaname salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Callo como un costal al suelo, una fuerte opresión en su pecho le dificultaba continuar.

(Por que ¿? Por que Yuuki no me ve como yo a ella ¿? ) se preguntaba Kaname lleno de ira y al mismo tiempo de tristeza.

Yuuki no perdió tiempo tomo el número y lo marco rápidamente.

El teléfono sonaba una y otra ves, pero nadie contestaba, asta que una voz adormilada decía:

"_hola por el momento no estoy disponible. Que te parece si me dejas tu nombre y tu numero telefónico y te regresare la llamada cuando me desocupe." _

Era solo un mensaje de voz. El corazón de Yuuki se encogió y las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos.

_**Aquí empieza a sonar la canción**_

-Zero (digo entre lagrimas) soy yo Yuuki (un silencio rotundo se formo, no sabia que decirle. Después de mucho tiempo, no podía llegar y como si nada declararle sus sentimientos, que lo más seguro era que no fueran correspondidos. No sabia que hacer, si colgaba Zero pensaría que algo malo le pasaba, no quería preocuparlo, si de alguna forma el Zero que ella conocía era el que ahora era dueño de aquel móvil) yo (las palabras que tanto anhelaba decir no salían) te extraño Zero (después de mucho trabajo pudo decirlo) te amo (seguía llorando a mares cuando escucho la voz de Zero del otro lado del auricular)

-A qué viene eso ahora Yuuki ¿? (se escuchaba tan serio tan cruel)

-Zero perdóname (era la único que podía decirle) ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto cambiaste mi vida.

-Tu decidiste irte con él (Zero contenía su dolor, sabía que no debía desquitarse con ella, cuando fue su culpa que se fuera sin saber sus sentimientos)

-No podía dejarlo Zero (contestaba Yuuki nerviosamente) él paso por muchas cosas por mi (no pudo contener sus lagrimas)

-Yo te amaba Yuuki (digo Zero con ternura) me destrozaste el corazón cuando te fuiste con (se detuvo de golpe)

-Zero (ahora Yuuki era más desdichada que antes) por que no me lo dijiste por que te lo guardaste ¿? (estaba enojada con el por guardarle un secreto que pudo haber cambiado sus vidas) por que no me detuviste (y furiosa le digo) contéstame Zero por que ¿?

-Por que era tu decisión Yuuki (le contesto con la misma furia con que ella le hablaba) por que tu decidiste por que tu no te dabas cuenta por lo que yo pasaba cuando estabas cerca de mi (se escucho un fuerte estruendo que sobresalto a Yuuki, Zero había destrozado una hermosa lámpara que Kaien Cross le había regalado)

El silencio reino en aquella conversación que se dio por finalizada cuando Yuuki sin decir nada colgó.

Yuuki destruida se tiro en su cama y continúo llorando.

Así pasaron unos días, ni Yuuki ni Kaname salían de sus habitaciones. Los jóvenes vampiros que vivían en la mansión se preguntaban que había pasado. Por que ninguno de los dos salía a "comer" ¿?

Los jóvenes vampiros no se atrevían a preguntar que pasaba con ellos. Kaname se ponía muy violento cuando alguien se inmiscuía en sus asuntos. Y de Yuuki ni se hable, ella no daba detalles de lo que le acontecía, tan fuerte e imperturbable era la mascara que siempre llevaba puesta.

**jajaja kxin aki trmina jajaja xD spero q les aia gustado y ps acpto sugrencias d kualkier tipo ^-^ aiosinn1!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wuolazz!!! Ps akip oto kp jajaja st va kon la kncion "luz sin gravedad" de Belinda. Spero q ls gust. Nee en el kp anterior puse Akatuski D: jajaja es Akatsuki xD el plimo d Aidou :)**_

La cruda realidad

Yuuki llevaba semanas sin beber ni una gota de sangre.

Kaname se había ido de excursión junto con Aidou, Akatsuki y Takuma. Y Seiren y Ruka ya estaban muy preocupadas por Yuuki así que decidieron ir a hablar con ella.

(Seiren llamo a la puerta y una Yuuki apagada contesto)- No quiero ver a nadie.

Ruka entro a la fuerza a la habitación, Seiren la seguía cuando ambas se petrificaron al encontrarse con los ojos de Yuuki. Completamente rojos por la falta de "comida", aunque tenían un aire de tristeza y furia combinados, asiéndola mas peligrosa que cuando los tiene color marrón oscuro.

-Dije que no quería ver a nadie (les grito a Ruka y Seiren con furia)

-Yuuki nos preocupa tu estado (dijo Ruka un tanto altanera) por ti es que Kaname-sama a estado mal (una mala jugada de Ruka. Si alguien sabía lo que sentía Ruka por Kaname era Yuuki. Ya que Ruka nunca fue muy amable con ella)

-Si te preocupa Kaname deberías de hablar con él (Yuuki estaba triste por lo que ella le causaba a Kaname, pero era algo fuera de lo que ella podía controlar) no conmigo.

-Yuuki es por aquel compañero tuyo (pregunto Seiren mortificada) el otro guardián (después de un gran intento por recordar el nombre lo digo) Zero ¿?

Inconscientemente Yuuki comenzó a llorar nuevamente, el oír el nombre de él, ocasionaba un choque interno de sentimientos encontrados, no sabía si odiarlo o amarlo.

Por que él le había ocultado tantas cosas ¿? Por que él no fue fuerte para luchar por su amor ¿? (se preguntaba una y otra ves)

Seiren se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazo fuerte.

Yuuki recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Seiren cuando ella le acariciaba el cabello y le decía

-Yuuki que fue lo que te paso ¿? (sonaba como una madre preocupada por su hija, la escena conmovió tanto a Ruka que se sentó a las piernas de ellas, recargando su cabeza sobre las de Yuuki)

-Yuuki que te hiso ese malnacido ¿? (pregunto Ruka enojada)

-Me dijo que me amaba (no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Todas chocaban en su lengua y ninguna salía correctamente, asta después de lograr calmarse un poco)

-Ese imbécil (Ruka estaba encolerizada) por que asta ahora ¿? Por que cuando te has ido ¿?

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo Ruka (Yuuki encajo sus filosas uñas en sus hombros. Ruka y Seiren al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo se entumecieron nuevamente. El olor de la sangre de un vampiro puro era tan tentador y a la vez tan prohibido. Con trabajos lograron abstenerse de tan delicia)

-Yuuki querida (la voz de Seiren tan serena y armónica como siempre hacían que cualquiera se relajara y olvidara todo al oírla) hacerte daño no te llevara a nada.

-Yuuki (dudo un momento Ruka) tu amas a Zero ¿?

**Empieza a sonar la canción**

Yuuki enmudeció de golpe. No sabia que responderle. Sus sentimientos no estaban aun claros. Pero de que sentía algo por él, eso era indiscutible. Aunque no supiera si era amor o una gran amistad o asta un sentimiento de hermandad.

-Yo (digo Yuuki temblorosamente) si lo amo (comenzó a llorar nuevamente) lo amo y lo extraño tanto (se aferro a Seiren quien la acurruco en su regazo)

Las tres vampiresas cansadas por el largo día que habían tenido se quedaron así, en silencio inmóviles, ninguna comento algo más sobre él tema.

Seguir con algo que era tan doloroso para una de ellas era meterse en camisa de once varas, por lo que Seiren y Ruka optaron por permanecer en silencio, consolando a su "amiga", si así se les podría decir.

Yuuki comenzó a ver su pasado.

Se encontraba en casa del director Cross. Era invierno, recién ella había llegado o más bien la habían traído. Cuando el director Cross llamo a la puerta. Ella salía corriendo a recibirlo cuando vio a un pequeño niño como de su edad. De cabellos plateados que cubrían parte de sus ojos y le llegaba asta el cuello. Unos ojos de un plateado más intenso que sus cabellos, unos ojos llenos de soledad y tristeza, pero con sed de venganza.

Yuuki quedo perdida en esos ojos que mostraban tan fieramente como la vida lo había tratado, cuando el director Cross la regreso a la realidad.

-Yuuki el es Zero Kiryu (digo Kaien amablemente, presentando a ambos chicos) Zero ella es mi hija Yuuki.

Mutuamente ambos se saludaron y al escucharse al mismo tiempo se ruborizaron.

Yuuki comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-Por que ¿? Los recuerdos son eso, recuerdos (se decía abrazándose) es solo un echo pasado que nunca regresara (maldecía al tiempo por haber transcurrido tan rápido)

Los recuerdos la invadían. Cuando él y ella estaban en clase, cuando Zero se quedaba dormido o simplemente no asistía. Cuando él alegaba a las alumnas diurnas de los de la clase nocturna.

-Por que no vuelves a mi ¿? (se preguntaba Yuuki) por que Zero ¿? Por que no luchaste por mi (en su fuero interno se maldecía a ella por no darse cuenta de lo que él sentía. Pero también lo maldecía a él por no atreverse a declararle sus sentimientos) esta soledad me ahoga Zero (decía como si él estuviera allí con ella) quiero que estés aquí que me abrases y me digas que me amas (comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente) te necesito Zero (amargas palabras que Kaname alcanzo a escuchar cuando se dirigía a su habitación después de aquella cansada excursión)

Seiren y Ruka escuchaban los lamentos de Yuuki tranquilamente. Querían que ella se desahogara, que ella sacara todo lo que desde hacia ya mucho tiempo se guardaba y que ahora le hacia demasiado daño.

_**Jajaja ps aki trmina o_o mi momnto mlankoliko sta iegando a su fin :( al iual q mi inspiración xD ps spro q les gust y mi djn komntarios sugerencias y qjas xD aiosin1!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wuolaz!!!! Nee ps st es el siguiente kp o_o st vndria siendo el penúltimo kp y ps spero q ls gust ^^ **_

Dulce regreso

Zero se encontraba en casa de Kaien Cross.

Sentado, imperturbable en la sala. Todo se encontraba en silencio, solo se alcanzaban a escuchar las pequeñas respiraciones que ambos producían.

Kaien había ido a la cocina por algo de café para poder platicar más amenamente.

-Con 2 de azúcar y 1 de café Zero ¿? (pregunto Kaien tratando de romper el hielo)

-Qué hablo contigo Kaname ¿? (Kaien miro a Zero de soslayo)

-Nada (Kaien lo miraba con tristeza. Él sabía lo mucho que Yuki significaba para Zero y el como él se sentía con la partida de la susodicha)

Zero se levanto rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con Kaien

-Donde esta ¿? A donde fueron ¿? (le preguntaba pronunciando fuertemente cada palabra)

-Tranquilízate Zero (dijo tomándolo por los hombros) de nada sirve que te pongas así (trataba de tranquilizarlo pero eso era imposible Zero estaba que no se aguantaba ni el mismo) yo se lo mismo que tu sabes sobre Yuki.

En eso tenia razón Kaien. Zero se relajo y se dejo caer en una silla. Y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia.

Quería ir por ella, traerla de regreso, realizar la vida que alguna vez pudo ser si él se hubiera decidido por decirle lo que sentía. Quería ir con ella, abrazarla, besarla y repetirle miles de veces que la amaba. Pero eso no podía ser. Ella era vampiro, el cazador de vampiros. La ironía de la vida, enamorarse de los seres que más odiaba, de los seres a los que juro destruir, los seres que le quitaron a su familia.

Zero subió a la habitación que era de Yuki.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y el aroma de ella lo acogió cálidamente. El aroma a rosas que siempre llevaba con ella, un aroma tan puro y adictivo al mismo tiempo. Sintió como su ser la llamaba a gritos, sus labios pedían probar los de ella, sus brazos rogaban por los de ella.

Dio 2 pasos largos cerrando tras de si la puerta y dejándose caer a pie de la cama de Yuki.

-Yuki (la llamaba una y otra vez) que es esto que me quema por dentro cuando no estas aquí ¿? (tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos para luego dejarlas reposar sobre su cuello) no entiendo por que te fuiste.

-Se fue por que era lo que tenía que pasar (una voz masculina le contestaba)

Zero instintivamente saco la pistola que usaba para destruir a los vampiros. Había reconocido aquella vos tan perfecta, Kuran Kaname.

-Que haces aquí ¿? (pregunto Zero furioso sin bajar el arma)

-Vengo a matarte (le contesto Kaname sin perder sus perfectas facciones de grandeza)

Zero disparo el arma, Kaname desvió las balas, una tras otra.

-No puedes contra mi Zero (le dijo levantando un brazo asta alcanzar el cuello de Zero y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza)

-Que fue lo que vio Yuki en ti (escupía las palabras con rabia) no eres más que un débil caza vampiros que no puede hacer ni eso bien (Kaname le mostro los colmillos a Zero, dejando ver su superioridad) no eres nadie Zero, no contra mi (alzo la mano que tenía libre y con rabia atravesó el abdomen de Zero.)

Zero escupió sangre y esta callo en la cara de Kaname. De repente un fuerte estruendo interrumpió lo que hubiese el final de Zero.

Cuando Kaname volteó, Yuki ya se encontraba atrás de él.

-que haces aquí Kaname (pregunto furiosa al verlo sin percatarse de la presencia de Zero)

-Vete de aquí Yuki (le ordeno Kaname mientras dirigía su mirada a su presa)

-Kana… (Se detuvo al ver a Zero desangrándose y tomado del cuello por el brazo de Kaname) suéltalo (gruño Yuki furiosa)

Kaname comenzó a apretar más y más el cuello de Zero, que parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desprender de su cuerpo.

-Yu… ki… (decía entrecortadamente Zero) sa… bia qu… que re… gre… sa… rías… (Zero escupió sangre nuevamente. Si las cosas seguían así, él no iba a sobrevivir)

Yuki corrió hacia donde se encontraba Zero. Yuki le dio una bofta Kaname y este salió volando de la habitación.

Zero callo estruendosamente al suelo. Yuki lo abrazo y llorando sobre su pecho le dijo…

-Zero perdóname (lo miraba a los ojos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas) que te ha hecho amor ¿? (decía Yuki cariñosamente)

Zero solo sonrió. Trato de levantar su brazo pero este no le respondía.

Yuki se dio cuenta de la situación. Acerco su cuello asta los labios de Zero.

-Tómala Zero (le ofrecía su sangre) si la bebes te recuperaras pronto lo se.

-No (Zero se negaba a beber la sangre de Yuki nuevamente)

Yuki se hizo una herida levemente en el brazo derecho, y lo acerco a los labios de Zero para que este respondiese al llamado de su sangre.

Zero sin poder contenerse clavo sus afilados colmillos a la muñeca de Yuki y comenzó a beber sin detenerse.

Yuki permanecía inmóvil sobre su pecho.

Miles de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo. Emociones que había olvidado por completo, emociones que había sentido antes de la misma manera que ahora.

Cuando Zero por fin se detuvo, su herida estaba comenzado a cerrarse de una manera veloz.

"La sangre pura de un vampiro pode hacer maravillas" pensaba Zero "la sangre de Yuki es tan cálida" sonreía mientras aquellos pensamientos lo acogían.

(Yuki vio aquella sonrisa y pregunto) -De que te ríes ¿?

-De nada (contesto algo soñoliento) no lo entenderías

-Si me lo explicas (contesto Yuki enojada) podría tratar de entenderlo.

-jajaja (Zero se acerco a ella y la beso como si ese beso hubiese estado anhelando salir)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wuolazz!!!!! Nee aki toi subiendo el ultimo kp d mi historia ^-^ en lo personal a mi m gusto muxo komu qdo : ) spro q a usteds tambn ls gust ^-^ sta historia va kon 2 kncions xD la plimra es "Tu mirada en mi" d Ha-Ash… ( es la plimra q tenen q skuxar ^-^) y la d "Llego tu amor" d Reik (la sgunda xD) spro q ls gust y muxas grax a: **__**Nanami Kokoa ( jajaja see les gustan los finales tragikos komo a shakespiare jajaj xD) tambn a -Chan.o x agregar mi historia en favoritos ^-^ muxas grax ^-^ y a mi plimiux moxa!!! q a seguido mi historia al iual q mi sobri Grcia ^-^ las qlo muxo!!!! Wueno ps spro q les gust ^-^**_

Un final sin final

Zero se acerco a ella y la beso como si ese beso hubiese estado anhelando salir.

Un beso cálido, tan cálido como la sangre que Yuki le había ofrecido.

* * *

Kaname, mientras tanto, se alejaba lleno de furia y de tristeza.

**_***recordando la noche anterior***_**

-Yuki, no eres feliz, verdad ¿? (pregunto Kaname desviando la mirada)

-por que preguntas eso onii-chan ¿? (Yuki se sentía terriblemente mal por no poder hacer feliz a Kaname)

-tu… extrañas a Zero, no es así ¿? (la voz serena, cariñosa y al mismo tiempo tan triste de Kaname, eran como cuchillos afilados que atravesaban a Yuki, palabra tras palabra)

(Yuki se acerco a Kaname, recostó su cabeza sobre su regazo y le contesto) Onii-chan (no pudo decir más, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y Kaname obtuvo su respuesta de inmediato)

Kaname permaneció inmóvil asta que el sueño llamo a Yuki. La cargo y la llevo a su habitación. La acomodo y salió sin hacer ruido alguno.

Al día siguiente, todos permanecían en la sala.

Aidou y Akatsuki platicaban amenamente. Seiren bajaba por las escaleras de mármol. Ruka y Takuma salían de la cocina con copas de sangre para todos. Rima y Shiki acababan de llegar y Yuki se acerco a Ruka.

-Les ayudo (se ofreció una Yuki amable, aparentemente feliz)

-No, no te preocupes nosotros los llevamos (contesto un sonriente Takuma que cuando vio a Kaname pasar continuo) vas a salir ¿? (se dirigió a Kaname, algo preocupado por la expresión que este llevaba)

-No es asunto tuyo (contesto Kaname sin dirigirle una mirada)

Yuki se preocupo por él, así que lo siguió sigilosamente.

*****_termino el recuerdo xD***_**

Kaname permaneció recargado sobre un árbol cerca de las afueras de la academia Cross. El director iba pasando cerca de allí cuando lo vio.

-Kaname ¿? (pregunto sorprendido)

-Yuki esta con Zero (le contesto Kaname fríamente)

-Ah!! (Kaien notaba algo raro en el hablar de Kaname) te iras sin ella ¿?

-Ella eligió con quien quedarse (contesto Kaname con indiferencia)

(Kaien abrazo a Kaname y le agradeció todo lo que había echo por su hija)

Kaname se alejo sin mirar atrás, sin titubear y sin remordimiento.

Sabía que Yuki le odiaría. Prefería quedarse con esa idea, a que Yuki se quedara con él por obligación o peos aún por compasión.

* * *

*Empieza la canción la de Ha-Ash*

Zero y Yuki se encontraban recostados sobre la cama.

Ella recostada sobre el pecho de él, y el en un profundo sueño. Todo lo sucedido anteriormente lo había agotado.

Yuki lo observaba mientras se preguntaba a si misma, cuando habían atravesado esa línea que los separaba de quererse como amigos a buscar algo más ¿?

Yuki alzo su mano levemente hasta alcanzar el rostro de Zero. Le acaricio su mejilla suavemente y lo miraba con tanta ternura y amor, beso sus inmóviles labios y dejo reposar su cabeza nuevamente sobre su pecho. Rodeo el torso de Zero con sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Zero entre abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Yuki.

-Me gustaría despertar así todos los días (le confeso Zero abrazándola también)

-Como ¿? (pregunto una despistada Yuki)

-Tu, entre mis brazos, acariciándome la cara, besándome (le contesto Zero con pasión, felicidad y amor mezclados entre si)

(Yuki lo beso nuevamente) yo solo quiero estar contigo (paso su mano por el sedoso pelo de Zero)

Zero la tomo por la cintura pegándola por completo a su cuerpo.

Los dos se miraban intensamente… asta que un beso apasionado rompió con la espera de tenerse el uno al otro.

* * *

Kaien después de hablar con Kaname, se dirigió a su casa a encontrarse con su hija.

Entro a la humilde morada y no vio rastro de ella o de Zero por lo que supuso que estarían en alguna de las habitaciones.

Subió las escaleras y antes de llamar a la puerta, escucho un gran alboroto.

Pequeñas risitas, fuertes respiraciones que se alcanzaban a oír, murmullos y la habitación expedía un fuerte calor, por lo que decidió mejor no interrumpir aquel "afectuoso" reencuentro.

Bajo a la cocina y preparo algo de cenar.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, Kaien les aviso que la cena estaba lista.

(Zero se avergonzó al escuchar la voz de Kaien del otro lado de la puerta) demonios!!! Ya había llegado (se digo a si mismo) espero que no nos allá escuchado.

(Yuki entre abrió los ojos y vio a Zero ruborizado) que tienes ¿? (le pregunto preocupada) tienes fiebre ¿? Te encuentras bien (Yuki coloco su mano sobre la frente de Zero para cerciorarse si tenia fiebre o no. Pero Zero estaba perfectamente bien, lo que desconcertó a Yuki un poco)

-Kaien nos ha llamado a cenar (los ojos de Yuki se abrieron como platos)

-QUE!!!¿? (grito Yuki sorprendida y llena de pena. Saco a Zero de la cama y se tapo completamente con las sabanas)

Zero desconcertado por la reacción de ella, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando termino se sentó a un lado de donde Yuki se había echo bolita y le digo

-Yuki (puso su mano sobre ella acariciando su espalda) tenemos que bajar

-Adelantate por favor (le contesto Yuki rápidamente)

-Esta bien (destapo la cabeza de Yuki y la beso) te espero abajo (le sonrió y nuevamente la beso)

Yuki se ruborizo aun más. Su temperatura corporal se elevaba cada vez que Zero la besaba.

Cuando Zero salió de la habitación, Yuki se levanto y se metió en la bañera. Se dio un baño rápidamente y se puso su pijama.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Kaien observaba reprobatoriamente a Zero y Zero deseaba que Yuki bajara ya.

Cuando Yuki bajo Zero y Kaien ya habían acabado (si la esperan cenarían asta mañana jajaja xD)

Kaien corrió y abrazo a Yuki cargándola y dándole vueltas asta que Yuki le digo

-Bájame… padre… ya me maree (entrecortadamente)

Kaien la bajo y sonrió al escuchar como eco la palabra "padre" en su cabeza.

-muy bien (Kaien los miro a los dos inquisitivamente) creo que ustedes dos me tienen que decir algo.

-etto… veras… (trato de contestar Yuki mientras pensaba que decir…)

-Kaien (le robo la palabra Zero) quiero… pedirte la mano de Yuki (digo entrecortadamente y con voz temblorosa)

Kaien callo en su asiento por la impresión. No se esperaba que le dijeran eso. Yuki miro a Zero y él le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es muy pronto para que se casen (negó la petición de Zero) por que no se dan un tiempo (cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho) ya si siguen con esos planes dentro de un tiempo… ("largo tiempo" digo para sus adentros) yo no tendré objeción alguna.

Zero abrazo a Yuki y recargando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella le digo a Kaien

-hoy y siempre querré casarme con Yuki (beso su frente) la amo y sin ella no podría vivir.

Yuki lo abrazo fuerte, mientras Kaien con una sonrisa por verlos a ambos felices por fin, los dejo solos.

*Empieza la siguiente canción, la de Reik : )*

Pasaron meses, Yuki y Zero eran novios.

Terminaron sus estudios y Zero comenzó a construir una pequeña casa para Yuki.

Pasaron dos años para que su relación se estabilizara.

Zero termino su casa y la amueblo hermosamente.

Una divina casa de dos pisos con hermosos detalles en plata. A Zero le costo un trabajo hacer los detalles en plata.

Eran hermosos pétalos de rosas que rodeaban toda la casa… las habitaciones… la cocina… la sala… recorrían cada contorno de la casa. Como si una flor fuese puesta en contra del viento y sus pétalos de esta, viajaran en los brazos del viento.

Zero volvió a pedir la mano de Yuki. Kaien no tuvo opción más que dejar ir a sus dos pequeños pupilos a hacer sus vidas. Kaien les dio su bendición.

Zero y Yuki se casaron. Kaien lloraba de felicidad en la boda. Yuki lanzo su ramo y Rima lo atrapo. Shiki rio al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenia Rima.

Kaien abrazo a los novios al igual que todos los demás.

Después de la pequeña fiesta en su casa, Zero tomo a Yuki en sus brazos y subió las escaleras mientras le decía a Yuki

-Somos como dos rojas lenguas de fuego, que a un mismo tronco enlazadas, se aproximan, y al besarse forman una sola llama (la miraba amorosamente y las palabras le salían como música le sale de un jilguero) somos dos notas que del laúd, a un tiempo la mano arranca, y en el espacio se encuentran, y armoniosas se abrazan (Yuki cerro los ojos y se acerco a su pecho, y como un susurro Zero continuo) somos dos olas que vienen juntas, a morir sobre una playa, y que al romper se coronan, con un penacho de plata (beso su frente Yuki poso su cálida mano sobre la mejilla de él) somos dos jirones de vapor, que del lago se levantan y al reunirse en el cielo, forman una nube blanca (Yuki lo miraba amorosamente y le escuchaba atentamente mientras Zero la llenaba de besos) somos dos ideas que al par brotan (abrió la puerta y entro en la que seria su nueva habitación) dos besos que a un tiempo estallan (la recostó en la cama lentamente) dos ecos que se confunden (acaricio su rostro con dulzura) esas son nuestras dos almas juntas (y concluyo todo con un beso largo, lleno de amor, pasión, ternura y cariño)

_**Wii y aki termina mi fic ^-^ spro q les aia gustado ^-^ spro sus komentarios : ) este fic lu hice kon la kolaboracion d un gran amixo q qlo muxo ^-^ tama grax x tu aiuda : ) tkm!!!!**_

_**Wueno : ) s kuidan muxo!!! Grax x apoiarm en la elaboración d mi fic!!! Y ps aki sta el final : ) spro q les gust y si nu… djnm sus kom asi podre mejorarlo : ) xaop1!!!**_


End file.
